Life Padded
by Austin Seville
Summary: A lab accident changes the life of 18 year-old Austin Keith.


My name is Austin Keith, and I'm an anthropomorphic chipmunk. I was not born this way, nor was it my choice. Rather, I was the victim of a serious lab accident, caused by a scientist who'd abducted me from my family. Naturally, I was frustrated by the results: I now stood only 4'11" tall, weighed a mere 80 lbs, and I'd been stricken with urinary incontinence to boot. My memory was foggy, too, so I was unable to find my family, whoever they were.

With the help of a generous lawyer who offered to accept payment after the case was settled, I sued the scientist for all he was worth. Since it was such an easy case, I became a millionaire after most of his possessions were sold. It was then that I moved to California, taking up residence in a fairly nice apartment complex.

To go with the change in species, I opted for a change in apparel as well. I purchased a giant, burnt orange shirt so I could match the famous chipmunk triplets on TV. I opted to wear only my diapers underneath, though I risked embarrassment if anyone saw up it. After all, the white padding- customized with orange sides ands tapes, as well as little, orange, Xbox 360 controllers dotting the front- didn't exactly scream 'mature adult'.

All of that aside, I enrolled at the local high school, Albert Einstein High, over the summer. I was already 18, so I tested into the senior class and was assigned a special set of courses to earn my high school diploma. Then, on only my second day, my life changed forever.

* * *

"Alright, you little queer, you gonna do our math homework, or is this gonna get ugly?" I was suspended from the collar of my shirt, held by the muscle-bound leader of a group of jocks. All linebackers on the school football team, they dwarfed me in size.

"I-I'm not gonna help you cheat. L-Let me go!" I begged, scared.

"Or what, you scrawny little reject?" one of the jocks growled. My bladder cut loose out of fear, emptying itself not half an hour after doing so in class. I was still wearing the same diaper, which almost immediately began to leak. I whimpered as I felt a large wet spot form in the middle of my t-shirt.

"Holy crap! The little twerp pissed himself!" The lead jock dropped me as the whole group burst into laughter. Scooting away to a corner, I curled up and began to cry. I couldn't have sunk any lower. Suddenly, just as all hope seemed lost, I heard a shrill whistle. The laughter stopped as the jocks scrambled, but were suddenly frozen in place. I heard a high-pitched voice utter some kind of curse, and moments later there was a hand on my head.

"Tis alright, lad. Yer safe now," someone whispered comfortingly. I raised my head, tears still threatening to fall. My gaze fell on a pair of bold, green eyes, inside which I saw warmth, caring, and trust. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt any of those.

"My name's Noah. What's yers?" the irishmunk asked, helping me to my feet. He stood about the same height as me, and had blonde headfur kept in a mullet.

"Austin," I answered. He smiled warmly.

"Pleased t' meet ya, Austin. So, eh, that wettin' thing... is that...?" I sighed and nodded.

"I suffer from urinary incontinence," I admitted, "Long story." Noah frowned.

"I'm sorry about that, lad. I wish I could fix it, but this is all I c'n do." He snapped his fingers and the wet spot on my shirt vanished. I gasped, my eyes widening in shock.

"Amazing! S-So... you're really a sorcerer?" I questioned. Noah nodded,

"Aye, that I am. Now, let's get goin'. I have a feelin' me brothers will want t' meet ya."

"Did you see that with your sorcery?" I asked as we headed towards the lunchroom. Noah smiled and pulled me close.

"Nah, yer just a likeable guy."

* * *

Lunch seemed nothing more than a blur, despite passing no faster than usual. Looking back, all I could remember was locking gazes with the most mesmerizing, blue-gray eyes I had ever seen. They belonged to Simon Seville, one of the famous triplets who had adopted Noah. I lacked the courage to say anything, but secretly… I had fallen in love. The blue-clad teen had been quiet most of the time; could he possibly have felt the same way?

An afternoon of thinking and dreaming about Simon came to an end with the bell that ended the school day. By that time I was in need of another change, so I quietly made my way to the nearest bathroom. Since my last class was near the back of the school, there was little traffic despite the entire student body being loose in the halls. As the school emptied out, I entered the large, handicap-accessible stall and prepared my supplies.

I had just pulled my shirt off when a loud creak announced the stall door's opening. Almost petrified, I whirled around and came face to face with my bespectacled crush. Simon's jaw hung agape for a moment, but he was quick to regain composure. He turned and closed the door casually, sticking a magnetic lock to the aging metal. Finally, turning his focus to me, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of the padding taped around my midsection.

"Next time, make sure the stall isn't faulty," he lectured, "What's up with the, uh…?" I blushed profusely, wringing my hands behind my back.

"Urinary incontinence…" I almost whispered, "Long story…" Simon smiled, pulling me close.

"Don't worry; you haven't alienated me," he promised, "Surprised, perhaps, but… I think it's kinda cute, anyway." I managed the weakest of smiles.

"Y-You think I'm... cute?" I asked. Simon nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I think you need someone to dote on you. Can I apply for the position?" he asked playfully. I grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Your application has been reviewed and accepted." We locked lips for a few seconds, but quickly separated. Simon eyed the black and orange bookbag I'd left on the floor.

"Shall we begin?" I nodded submissively, and stepped aside so he could reach my supplies. First, however, he slipped off his own shirt to reveal a pair of white, Batman briefs with a blue waistband and seams. I had forgotten that he was here for a reason, too. Once his personal business had been taken care of, he opened my bag and got to work.

I had never felt someone be so gentle with a wipe, nor had I ever managed such a perfect amount of powder. There was enough to do the job, but only just. It was a far departure from the small mountains I'd accidentally pour myself. As I vowed to improve my technique, Simon pulled out a fresh diaper and taped it snugly into place. A perfect change.

"You're really good at this," I admitted, smiling. Simon blushed as we shared a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Thanks," he replied, "It just kinda... came naturally." I pulled him into a warm hug.

"Si… I love you…" He turned two shades brighter, but hugged back nonetheless. I noticed that he had put one of his hands on my rear, and blushed as he squeezed it.

"I love you too, Aus." I moaned softly as he rubbed my padded rump, burying myself in his much taller frame. We nuzzled lovingly, and for a few moments, my life seemed perfect. At long last, however, we had to separate. Simon gave my padded rump a final squeeze as we pulled apart, eliciting one, last moan. I had to calm butterflies as we pulled on our shirts.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked as we headed towards the bathroom door. In one, swift motion, Simon pulled me close and pressed a kiss gently onto my forehead.

"Absolutely."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

That moment in paradise was five years ago. Now, as the memory came to an end, I stood in the living room of a luxurious penthouse in Los Angeles. I had a prime view of the sun setting over the beach, which never ceased to amaze me. Simon and I got married during his third year of college, and purchased our current home after he graduated. Now, my love was away on a concert tour with the rest of our family, and I was doing some babysitting.

Noah, the young irishmunk who introduced me to my eventual husband, had opted to join his wife, Jeanette, on the tour. Since they would be stopping in a few questionable places, I was tasked with babysitting their daughter, Emily, for about half a month. At two and a half years of age, she was still in diapers due to the recent tour. This had made her parents' lives too busy to allow time for proper toilet training.

"Unca Austin!" I turned from the window, noticing that the Disney movie my niece had been watching was over.

"Ready for bed, Emily?" I asked, kneeling in front of her. My soft, golden yellow pajamas muffled the crinkle that sounded from my rear. My niece nodded, but at the same time I detected a familiar odor coming from her midsection.

"I think you need a change first, kiddo," I remarked. She blushed, embarrassed, as I picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom. I had previously laid out a mat on the floor, with all of Emily's supplies kept neatly beside it. Setting my niece down, I began changing her diaper with all the gentle finesse I had picked up from Simon over the years. Just as I finished with the tapes, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house.

"Daddy!" Emily cried, taking off at the closest thing to a sprint that she could manage. I smiled and followed casually after her, opening the front door to reveal Noah and Jeanette Jagers, her parents. The former was quick to pick up his precious, little girl.

"Hey, Emily!" he spoke playfully, "You have fun with Uncle Austin?" Emily nodded happily, much to my relief.

"Yeah!" she replied, "An' he's even betta dan' mommy at diapee changes!" Flustered, my cheeks reddened as I searched my mind for an explanation.

"Is that so?" Jeanette played along, raising an eyebrow in faux jealousy. Emily nodded, but now seemed to regret opening her mouth. Finally, the two adults stepped inside, setting her down and closing the door. My niece was instructed to play in the living room, meanwhile I took her parents to get her stuff from the bedroom. Once we had gathered everything, Noah and Jeanette took me aside for a short talk about their daughter's earlier comment.

"Austin... is there something we don't know?" Jeanette asked, "I mean, you can't possibly have any practice with... well, diapers, but... Emily has never been one to tell tales." I let out a sigh and ran a hand over my face.

"This may come as a shock," I warned. I tugged down the waistband of my pants, revealing a couple inches worth of my padding. "I have a bit of a bladder problem..." Noah knew about my condition somewhat already, but Jeanette was completely in the dark.

"I'd forgotten about that..." my Irish brother-in-law remarked. Jeanette was flabbergasted.

"H-How long…?" she sputtered. I was hesitant to answer.

"Since 9th grade," I admitted, "A lab accident changed me into a chipmunk, and cursed me with urinary incontinence." Noah frowned.

"I'm sorry ta hear abou' that," he remarked, "Anyway, thanks again fer keepin' Emily. We owe ya one." I smiled.

"Don't mention it," I insisted, "What's family for?" The three of us shared hugs before I walked the happy family out. Left alone once more, I returned to the bedroom and did a few things in the name of dental hygiene. Finally, I slipped off my pajama pants and padded over to the bedroom window in just my button-up top, diaper and socks. I stared out at the darkened city below, my thoughts dwelling on the 'munk I wanted to see more than any other.

"I guess we're not talking tonight…" I spoke disheartenedly. The words came out no louder than a whisper. Simon had been calling me regularly throughout the tour, but tonight he had missed his usual timeslot. Heaving a sigh, I climbed in bed and pulled the covers tight over my short, thin frame. However, I would not be granted the luxury of sleep just yet, as I felt my bladder empty itself without warning. Groaning, I heaved myself out of bed for a change.

Just as I had reached the doorway to the bathroom, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. A kiss was pressed to my cheek.

"Need a little help?" I turned around and locked my doting husband in a hug.

"I would love some," I replied, smiling. Simon brought me to my hidden, custom-made changing table and promptly got to work. My diaper was changed with all the care and expertise I had grown to expect over the years, and then I was hoisted into my husband's arms. Soon we were snuggled up under a blanket, the covers strewn loosely over it.

"So… miss me?" Simon toyed, grinning cheekily. I blushed, giving him a squeeze.

"More than you know," I assured him. He pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss; our lips locked for what felt like hours.

"Thankfully, I won't be leaving you again," Simon announced once we separated, "You're coming along on the last leg of the tour." I squeezed him tightly.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," I remarked, smiling. We fell silent, snuggling for a little while. Simon rubbed the back of my diaper, coaxing a moan of pleasure from my muzzle. I responded by kissing him deeply on the neck, creating a hickey as he suppressed a moan of his own. Finally, we became still; our bare legs brushing against each other as our arms intertwined in a warm embrace. With my head nestled in the crook of Simon's neck, I closed my eyes to rest.

"Sweet dreams, crinkle butt." The words were but a whisper. I smiled as sleep took me. "I love you..."


End file.
